The Sister Switch
by Pink Princess 777
Summary: When popstar Kendall Knight accidently meets the most amazing girl of his life, everything turns out to be perfect. She's beautiful, kind, honest; she's just wonderful! However, something does seem oddly familiar about her. Kendall's dreams and wishes are fulfilled, but will one shocking family secret change their entire relationship? Story better than summary!
1. The Disasters Coffee Can Create

**Heyyy Guys? Watsup? Wow I haven't written on fanfiction in forevr..i totally miss this place! Lols well here's my new story and I hope you enjoy it (: plz don't forget to review if you want more!**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush ( I wish I did tho :p )**

**Kendall's Point of View**

"Yo! James! Tell Carlos and Logan I'll be back two hours before the show starts. I'm heading out for some fresh air," I called out to James who was showering in the hotel bathroom.

"Alright, hurry back man!" James yelled back. I slipped on my black Vans a black jacket, and my dark shades. New York City was a big place. A big place meant lots of people. Lots of people meant lots of Big Time Rush fans. Lots of Big Time Rush fans meant girls screaming and chasing me and capturing me. Yupp, I definitely needed my shades.

I walked out the door and took the elevator down to the lobby. The guys and I were staying at a fancy hotel called Royal Blue in New York for two weeks. We had 5 different shows within the two weeks and we were lucky enough to have a couple of days to just hang out. Our next show was in 4 hours and I planned to be back before then. I wanted to get some fresh air, possibly some coffee and maybe a little shopping.

As I walked out the hotel door, I searched for some coffee shops down the street. I still wasn't as familiar with the place and I didn't want to get too far away from our hotel. I walked down the block and turned the corner, where the daily life of people who lived in New York thrived. Cars were zooming by, skyscrapers everywhere, people rushing in and out of stores, music blaring, street performers, and classy restaurants. Near a small music shop on the left side of the street, was a popular coffee shop I heard people talking about. Even people back in California talked about the famous ''Cocoa Bean." I crossed the street carefully and walked right in to the café.

"Welcome to the Cocoa Bean; one of the best cafe's in the world. May I take your order?" a young waitress asked me. Whoa..they had waitresses in coffee shops? This was no ordinary cafe...

"Uh yeah, I'll get a caramel brulee please. Extra whip cream," I said observing the menu. The waitress jotted down my order quickly and walked away. The café was a little small, but warm and snug. Perfect for the cold season right now. Things here were definitely different than back in the Palmwoods in Los Angeles. I wondered what the shops were like.

Before I knew it, the waitress brought me me drink and I payed her with a small tip. I sipped the warm drink and stared out the window. The weather wasn't too cold today, but it was definitely colder than yesterday. Even with the large population, the weather seemed to be colder than usual. A little boy and his mother walked past the window, walking happily together. Then, an old man walking slowly with his cane. Behind him walking patiently was a teenage girl about my age wearing a bright red coat. She had jet black hair with red highlights and she wore black leather boots. I had to look twice to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Sadly, it wasn't her. My mind had been focusing on my ex girlfriend Lucy the past couple of days. She had light skin, jet black hair with red highlights, and she always wore cute but daring outfits. We were the perfect couple together in The Palmwoods until she moved away 2 weeks ago. It's a good thing I was away from California right now, or else I would have been pouting the whole day.

Time was passing by and I realized I didn't have much time left to just sit and drink my caramel brulee. So I got up and took it out with me. I strolled down the block, looking at a few shops here and there. I knew I should probably bring something back for Katie, or else she'd bug me once we were back home in Los Angeles. I looked up at a store called Glamour Girlz and decided it sounded girly enough to find a cute shirt or so for Katie. As much as I didn't want to, I walked in and spotted myself surrounded by a whole bunch of teenage girls. Some where racing to get in line, others shrieking over outfits. I possibly couldn't stand much of this too long so I quickly walked over to the "OMG-Tops" section and searched for a top for Katie. I rummaged through a couple ugly glittery ones that I knew Katie would hate, until I stopped at a sky blue one. It was a short sleeve sky blue top with one short sleeve and one shoulder strap. Across the shirt with silver glittery letters spelled out "I Love N.Y." It seemed like something Katie would wear, so I didn't bother checking the price and took in out from the rack. I paced quickly over to the register when suddenly I bumped into someone. I heard a blood curling shriek and suddenly a burst of tears.

"You! You ruined my dress!" a girl about my age cried out. What? What was she talking about? I had just bumped into her...how could I have ruined her dress. A couple seconds later, realization hit me as I realized my coffee cup was empty. All the content was spilled on the girl's strapless neon pink dress. She wasn't screaming anymore, but she was still crying.

"Oh shoot," I muttered. "Uh, excuse me, miss? I'm EXTREMELY sorry about your dress! Can I uh, make it up to you in anyway?" I asked sympathetically. The girl shook her head and started to wipe the tears off her cheek. I handed her a napkin I had from the cafe but she refused in. A second later, she took it back and started to wipe her dress carefully. Great, it was only my second day in New York and I had already ruined someone's dress and made her cry. I was starting to feel really bad for her, and I was willing to make it up to her in anyway.

I spotted a purple strapless dress next to her lying on the floor. "Um, miss...were you planning on buying that?" I asked. Her eyes darted over across to the dress on the floor, and she silently nodded with a few sniffles.

"At least you didn't ruin _this _dress," she whimpered. She removed a few strands of hair from her face and pushed them back behind her ear. Then she grabbed the dress and slowly stood up; I realized I was still sitting down on the floor from the fall. I quickly jumped up and raced to the girl who was walking away.

"Excuse me, but uh, if you want I'll pay for the dress you were gonna buy," I said, pointing to the purple dress in her arms. Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head and walked away. I couldn't just let her go like that, so I caught up to her again and stopped in front of her. "Please, if there's anything I can do or buy for you..." but the girl just ignored me and kept walking. I didn't want to bother her, but I still didn't want her to leave. She was standing in line now, and I raced to catch up. "Hey, you sure you dont' want anything?"

"Yes," the girl replied flatly.

"How 'bout some new shoes?" I asked.

"No..."

"A dress?"

"No, what are you gonna ruin that too and make me pay for it?" she asked sharply.

"No! I really mean it, I'm sorry. And I would stop bothering you but I don't want to leave this store til I know you've forgiven me."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. Then, her expression softened a bit, and she glanced over at me.

"Decide what you wanted?" I asked.

She slowly shook her head no, and then shivered. I realized that she was wearing a short neon strapless dress without a jacket or boots How did she survive the weather?!

"Can I buy you a jacket? Or some warm coffee?" I sighed.

"No..thanks...no thankyou...but umm.. coffee sounds nice?" she shrugged her shoulders. She had a smirk on her face, and I raised my eyebrows. She giggled and nodded her head, answering my question if I was forgiven or not. I sighed a breath of relief and waited for her to pay for her items. Then I payed for Katie's shirt and we both walked down the street and back to the Cocoa Bean. She took a seat on one of the stools facing the slightly frosty window. This time, a different waitress came to take our order. I assumed the girl and the waitress knew each other, because they exchanged friendly greetings. The girl ordered some peppermint hot chocolate and I gladly payed for it. As the girl searched for something in her purse, I took the time to look at her. She was extremely beautiful. She had wavy golden blonde hair that reached a little above her waist. She had hazel green eyes similar to mine but filled with much more excitement and enthusiasm. Her eyelashes were long and thick, I couldn't tell if it was natural or if she was wearing that girly make up thing. But what struck me the most was her smile. It was so sweet and cheerful; it could light up my day. I didn't have feelings for this girl, considering the fact we just met, but well, she was...pretty..or actually hot. She looked up from her purpose and I quickly glanced away. She glanced my way and gave me a strange look.

"You okay there? You look a little..uh, I don't know.." she said.

"I'm fine. How 'bout you?" I asked.

"I'm alright...thanks for the beverage."

"Hey, no need to thank me, I owe you." She shrugged her shoulders and sipped her drink. I stared down at my watch and my eyes bulged open. I was supposed to be back at the hotel by now!

"Shoot! Um, it was nice meeting you and all, but I really need to go!" I said, jumping off the stool.

"Oh," she said disappointed. "Well, we should do this again sometime...you're really..kind," she smiled. I froze, she wanted to meet up again?!

"Um, sure. Except, I sorta don't know your name or anything."

"Oh right! Sorry!" she giggled. "My name's Violet. And I'd give you my number but-

"Let's just meet here tomorrow again! I really have to go now!" I panicked. I raced to the door and heard Violet saying something, but I didn't have time to go back and listen. If I wasn't back at the hotel in 5 minutes, the guys would grind me into coffee...

**Random Fact: I actually looovee coffee, evn tho I barely ever drink it. Except mine has to have a lotta sugar and that stuff lols. Aww now I want some :( **

**well, hopefully I get some soon! Ta taa for now my lovely readers. PLZ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. She has No Idea does she?

**Heyyy peoples watsup? Did you enjoy the last chapter? Sorry I haven't been updating lately...school keeps everyone busy doesn't it? Well, here's chapter 2 and i hope you enjoy it. Plz review for the next chapter...I want to make sure people are actually enjoying this story before I update future chapters. Thanks!**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, but I call dibs on Kendall~ (waaaiiit..I might not want to do that after what happened in that one BTR episode...)**

Kendall's Point of View 

"Good show dogs good show!" Gustavo exclaimed. He actually seemed proud of us, _for once._ They guys and I just finished our show for today and we were headed back for the Royal Blue. It was 9:00 p.m. and we were all exhausted. We had performed 7 of our newest songs; doesn't sound like a lot but we were sweating bullets. As soon as the limo arrived at the hotel, I jumped out and raced up to our room. James and I shared room 247 and Logan and Carlos shared room 249 which was right next door. I collapsed on the bed and I guess I fell asleep without eating dinner because I woke up the next morning at 7:00 a.m really hungry.

We didn't have a show today; the guys and I were just going to chill. I wanted some coffee and no one was up yet, so I decided to get some from the Cocoa Bean. As I walked there, I remembered my experience from yesterday. That girl...Violet...she was just so pretty. She reminded me of one of my ex-girlfriends, Jo, except much prettier. Violet may have seemed a little snotty at first, but she actually turned out to be sweeter than I expected. Surprisingly, I was looking forward to meeting up with her today. I hope she showed up...

I walked right in and ordered a regular cappuccino. The same waitress as yesterday took my order and carried it out. I took out my phone and texted James that I'd be back in an hour. As I waited for my order, the door of the cafe jingled open. I looked up to see if it was possibly anyone I knew, and to my surprise it was Violet. _Violet?!_ What was she doing here so early? I put my phone away and walked up to her quickly. She looked even prettier than yesterday! She was wearing a purple lace dress, bright pink glittery heels, and her hair was slightly curled. Did people in New York always dress up formal even early in the morning, or was it just her?

"Violet! Hey, watsup?" I called out. She turned my way and smiled.

"Hey, nice to see you again. I thought we weren't meeting up til later?" she said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too. I just came here to get some breakfast..you?"

"Oh, same here. They sell the best cranberry chocolate chip muffins here, and I usually get one once a week. Care to have one?" she smiled.

"Yeah sure. Here you sit down and I'll go order. The waitress already took my order so I'll just go buy them up front."

"Oh no! You paid yesterday, let me pay today, seriously," she said.

"You sure? I'm okay with paying..." I didn't even get to finish my sentence and she was already at the register ordering the muffins. This girl was mysterious...

I chose a circular table with two chairs next to the window. It was a bright and sunny day, luckily not as cold as yesterday. Violet came back with our muffins and a cappuccino for herself. The waitress brought mine right at the same time. Violet sat down and we both took a bite from our muffins.

"Is there a reason why you have your shades on in here? It's not that sunny in here is it?" she giggled.

"Uh no..it's because, uh never mind. I just like wearing my shades," I lied. Apparently she didn't know I was Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush. Hmm...let her find out herself.

"Okay then..so where were you in a rush to get to yesterday? We didn't finish our conversation," she said, taking a sip from her drink.

"Oh you know, I just had to meet up with some friends for something." At least I wasn't lying for that right?

"Oh. Anyways, so I was watching this concert on t.v. last night. And it was completely amazing. The band Big Time Rush was performing. Ever heard of them? They are soooo awesome!" she exclaimed.

I choked on my muffin and quickly took a sip of my drink. "Big Time Rush..yeah I've heard of them. And yeah, uh, I like them too," I said flatly. Suddenly, I got curious. "So who's your favorite?"

She smiled. "Kendall. Kendall Knight. He's sorta the main leader of the band, and he's just amazing. I know it sounds like I'm just fan-girling and crushing over him, but I really like him. Not for his looks or his singing, but his personality is wonderful. Don't get me wrong, I think he's pretty hot. He has these hazel green eyes and hair that's umm similar to yours? And he's a great singer too. But I've watched a lot of his interviews on t.v. and he's just the sweetest and funniest person ever. You know, I barely know you, but you already remind me of him. Sorry, I don't know if you take that as a compliment or not, but I just had to say it."

This was bad. This was getting real bad. If I had just been honest with her at the beginning, then she would have known by now who I was and it wouldn't be as awkward for me. I just realized she didn't even know my name. Oh God, help me. I started blushing and Violet stared at me.

"Are you okay? Sorry if you didn't take that as a compliment..but if I were you I'd love to be compared to him. Whatever..so watsup? How was your day yesterday?" she asked.

"Umm Violet, I need to go right now. Do you wanna meet up later again for like lunch or something. Or like around 4:00 for a snack or something?" I gulped. That wasn't a complete lie was it? I mean I sort of did have to go back to the hotel to meet up with the guys, but I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure...seriously, if I hurt your feelings I'm soo sorry! I didn't think-"

"Violet you didn't hurt my feelings. I need to go though, so I'll see you later okay?" I said already getting out of my chair.

"Okay...bye-..wait! I don't even know your name!" she called out.

"She has no idea, No idea, That I'm even here, That I'm even here. She has no idea, No Idea, I'm standing here, I'm standing here..." I sung as I walked away.

I saw Violet gasp as I walked right out the door.

**LOL guys, see what Kendall did there? Yuppz, Violet has _no idea_ that Kendall Knight is standing right there. PLZ REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Random Note: what's the latest you guys have ever woken up? Last night I went to sleep around 1:30 am and you wanna know what time I woke up today? 6:00 p.m. LOL. Talk about getting some sleep on the weekends. IDK I usually don't sleep that much but you guys all know how stressful school can be. So I hope you guys have a wonderful weekend and get some sleep (:**


	3. 20 Questions at the Carnival

**Hey Heyyy Peoples! What's new these days? Yea yeah, sorry for not updating in fohhevaa but school is seriously killing me. I mean come on, who invented school anyways? ughh yuucks! Anyways, I don't wanna keep you guys waiting too long so Ima stop talking and let you guys read. Hope you enjoy...PLZ REVIEW!**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush :( ~**

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I ran back into my hotel room and slammed the door. I was panting for air and slowly walked over to my bed and collapsed. I had ran all the way from the Cocoa Bean back to the Royal Blue within three minutes. The two places were 10 minutes away from each other; yea I was that fast. Mainly, I had ran because of what happened with Violet. I was too freaked out to see her reaction. The moment she found out I was Kendall Knight and the moment I saw her gasp I ran away. No need to see an angry New York girl rip me to pieces. Honestly though, I wish I had told her the truth in the first place. Lying never gets you anywhere.

"Hey Kendall whatcha- whoa man are you okay?" Logan asked. I calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Yea..I just came back from a, uh run..." I said hesitantly. There I was lying again, but it wasn't a complete lie right?

"Well don't run too fast next time buddy. I don't wanna see you dead the next time I visit. So where's James?" Logan asked.

I shrugged. "So what do you wanna do today? We have the day off and all of us haven't spent some quality time in forever," I said flatly.

"Kendall, I know something's wrong. Did anything happen while you were running?" Logan asked as he sat down on the side of my bed.

"Sort of. I kinda met this girl a couple days ago. She likes Big Time Rush and all, but she didn't know I was Kendall Knight the entire time we hung out. She finally found out today but I kinda feel bad about not telling her in the first place you know? After she found out I left without saying anything and well, I came here." I replied glumly.

"And you just left her sitting there all surprised and alone?" Logan asked with a horrified expression. "Kendall Knight, you go back and apologize right now. Poor girl..." Logan sighed.

"Yea but who knows if she's still there or not?" I asked.

"Who cares? Just go check and apologize. Take your time; I'll let the guys know something came up."

I sighed. I knew I had to go apologize but I didn't want to. Not that I was lazy, but I was scared of what this girl would do to me. Finally, I got out of bed, slipped on my shoes, and walked right out the door and back to the Cocoa Bean.

* * *

To my surprise she was sitting right where I had left her. She didn't look sad or anything, just a little bored. She was texting someone on her phone. I didn't want to bother her, but I had to do this right?

"Hey..Violet.." I said.

"You...? I mean, Kendall? What are you doing back here?" she asked with a friendly smile. She wasn't mad?

"Well, I sorta left you here without any explanation or anything so I came back to apologize. So I'm sorry. Can I leave now?" I asked anxiously.

"Hmm, no. You're not getting off the hook so easily mister," she smirked. She patted the seat next to her, motioning for me to sit. I sat down with a sigh. "You really don't like me do you?"

"No, I'm sorry if I'm being rude. I do like you, you're great! But uh, I don't know this is pretty awkward..." I said.

"Not for me. I know it was a little weird at first when I found out you were Kendall Knight, but it's cool now. Do you mind if I ask you a couple questions though? You probably don't have drinks and muffins with fans, but-"

"You know Violet, you're different. For some reason, I don't consider you as a fan. Yeah, I know you like Big Time Rush, but you're not really of one those fan girls who go crazy over us. You're more like an actual friend you know?"

"Hmm, I'm glad you think of me in that way Kendall. I was hoping you wouldn't freak out about me, but I guess you already did because your face is still pretty red," she giggled.

"But yeah, seriously, sorry for not telling you who I was in the first place. I guess it would have made things easier, but you know what? I think it's good that you didn't recognize me either, because then you probably would be just a fan girl to me and not a friend you know?"

"Definitely. So it's cool between us right? Everything's all good?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Hey, so they have this carnival in town. I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out there _friend?"_ Violet said with emphasis on the word friend.

I chuckled. "Actually, I'd love to, but the guys and I were supposed to have a hang-out day together. You mind if they come along or something?"

"Oh yeah sure. I haven't met James, Logan and Carlos yet," she smiled.

"Well then let's go! Oh wait, what were you saying a while ago...something about asking me some questions?" I asked.

"Oh never mind those. I'll ask you when we get to the carnival. It's nothing important, just some basic questions to get to know you better."

"Alright then, follow me," I said. I grabbed Violet's hand and we both walked out of the café and back to the Royal Blue.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

"Ohmygosh that was soo fun!" Violet exclaimed. The two of us had just gotten off a mini roller coaster that went pretty high up; high as the Ferris Wheel. I had pretty much screamed the entire time while Violet was laughing.

"Dude, how was that fun? That was scarier than the rides at the amusement parks!" I denied. Secretly I had fun too, but it was fun messing with Violet.

"Oh Kendall, your such a sissy!" she giggled. I put my arm around her and we both walked to the food booth.

"Hello there. What would you like to order?" the lady in the booth asked us.

"Uh, five large cotton candy's, five cokes, and anything else Violet?" I asked.

"Well I'm sure Carlos wants a corndog, so one corn dog please," Violet said.

The lady gave us order as I paid and we went to find the guys.

"Yo Violet! Over here!" James waved. They were all sitting next to a large water fountain. I gave them each a stick of cotton candy, coke, and Carlos his corndog.

"Violet remembered your corndog," I said to Carlos.

"Thanks Violet! I knew you were the best the moment I met you!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Aww your welcome Carlitos," Violet responded. The guys and I had only hung out with Violet for seven hours and we were already good friends. I'm glad the guys viewed her as a friend too, rather than a fan. Don't get me wrong, we love our fans; they're the best. But it was different hanging out with Violet. We all ate our cotton candy and sipped our cokes. It was 9:00 p.m. and we were about to leave, but the guys wanted to go on one last ride. It was a really fast ride too, but Violet and I decided to skip out. Instead we went on the Ferris Wheel.

As the Ferris Wheel went up, Violet and I sat there silently. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. Any one who didn't know us would have thought we were a couple, but we both knew it was just a friendly gesture.

"Thanks for today. It was amazing," Violet whispered.

"Hey, no need to thank me. You're the one who brought up the idea of hanging out here," I said.

She shrugged. "So, for the questions-"

"Oh no! Not _the questions!_ You mean the questions that you've been waiting to ask me all day long? The questions that have kept me anxious?" I teased dramatically. Violet stuck her tongue out at me.

"Sorry!" she said, putting her hands up in defense. "Fine, let's make it a game. Twenty-Questions?" she asked. I raised my eyebrows, then agreed. She went first. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green. What's your favorite color?"

She giggled. "Really? You still haven't found out? Kendall, you're unbelievable. Violet. My favorite color is violet," she said.

"Ohhh. Psh, I knew that!" I exclaimed back. She rolled her eyes and continued with the questions. "Favorite movie?"

"Hmm. Definitely Spiderman!" I cheered. "Did you know I'm secretly Spiderman? Shhhh!" I said. She laughed that great laugh of hers.

"No, actually I didn't. Nice to know though' I can call you anytime I'm in trouble," she said sarcastically. "You turn."

"What's _your_ favorite movie?"

"I like 17 Again...you know, with Zac Efron?" she winked.

I scoffed. "I'm hotter than he is you know," I defended. She slapped her forehead and laughed.

"Alright then, I'll keep that in mind. So do you have any brothers or sisters? If I'm correct you have a biological little sister right? I know you consider the guys as your brothers..."

"Yupp. Katie-Kat. Well her name's Katie. She's twelve, gonna be thirteen," I answered. "How 'bout you?"

"Actually yeah. I also have a younger sister that's eleven or twelve, can't remember. And I have an older brother that's a year older than me, I think."

I laughed. "You don't know your own siblings ages?" I saw her face fall into a frown. Then her eyes looked worried. Did I say something wrong? "Uh, so what are their names?"

She took a breath. "Kendall, I have to tell you something. Please don't tell the other guys even though it's nothing too personal. Well, maybe it kid of is, I don't know. My parents are divorced. I live here in New York with my dad and step mother. My real mom lives in California with my older brother and younger sister. My parents got divorced when I was only three. My older brother was four and of course my little sister wasn't even born yet. Makes sense since I'm sixteen and she's like twelve. Anyway when my parents got divorced I obviously couldn't understand anything since I was so small. I don't know if my brother understood anything either. But when they did get divorced, my dad wanted full custody of me. I was always a daddy's girl, and even my mother knew that if she took me away from my dad, I would suffer. So she let me stay with my dad and she moved to California with my brother. I don't know if they still live there, but a little after they moved my younger sister was born. Ever since they've moved I haven't seen them even once."

I gasped. My parents were divorced too, but her situation was definitely worse than mine. I hadn't seen my dad ever since the divorce either, but Violet had siblings that she never got to see. "So have you heard from them lately? And how did you find out all this information?"

Violet had tears strolling down her cheeks now as she spoke. "Kendall, I just found out last week. It was horrible. You see as I told you before, I was too little to understand the divorce. The next day when my brother and mom were gone, I asked my dad where they were. He said that they were gone, and they were never coming back. I asked him if it was because I didn't something wrong, but he said no. He said it had nothing to do with me, but that I had to learn to forget them. I was so confused and scared, but I continued to live on. My dad said I cried every day for almost a month, and that it tool me some time to forget about them. Obviously I don't remember any of this, but I'm telling you exactly what my dad told me a week ago. So eventually I _did_ forget about them. We never kept in touch with them and I'm not even sure if my mom called my dad or not to check on me. I'm sixteen now, so this was thirteen years ago. I forgot I even had a mother or a brother. I don't remember their names or anything. I just moved on with my life. And then there were times when I went to school and all the kids' mothers picked them up. People asked me where my mom was but I told them I didn't have a mom. That's what my dad told me to tell anyone who asked. And eventually I bought the lie after living with it the past couple years. As I grew older I learned much more about life. I learned that only women give birth to children, so of course I had to have a mother. I learned that at one point in every person's life, they die. I figured my mother died when I was little, but I never bothered asking my dad about it. All I knew was that I didn't not have a mother or any siblings."

"How could you not remember having a mom? I mean she was _your mother_. How do you forget something like that even if you were just three?" I asked. "Sorry, don't mean to be rude or anything..."

"No Kendall, it's fine. I ask myself the same thing sometimes. How did I forget such an important thing? But I tell myself the same thing every time. You know how little kids believe everything they hear? Well I was only three and after living with the lie for so long, I had to believe it. There was no evidence of her in my past. No phone calls, no pictures. I couldn't remember anything of her, so of course I never had the idea that I could possible have a brother. You know, sometimes I wonder if there was an accident that caused me to lose all of my memory. But my dad says no. He says the exact thing too, that I was too little to understand anything and I eventually forgot about it. I mean it didn't bother me anymore. Until last week. As I told you before, I have a step mom. She's really nice, but she hasn't been here for all my life. I knew she wasn't my real mother because when my dad and her got married, I was old enough to understand the term step mother. So last week, I heard my dad and step mother arguing. And they were arguing for a long time until my dad finally came up to me. You know what he told me? He told me everything I just told you right now. That I have a mother who lives in California. That I have a brother who I'd always play with when I was little. That I now have a little sister too who's twelve, but didn't exist when my mom and brother lived with us. I know she's my biological sister too because my dad said that my mom was pregnant while she lived with us. You don't know how hard it was for me to take in all of this. To know that I have a mother who's still alive while all along I thought she was dead. To know I have an older brother who's only a year older than me. To know that I even have a little sister that's Katie's age! How could he keep all of this from me for thirteen years?!" Violet cried. She was crying now and I felt so bad for her. I wiped away her tears and calmed her down.

I didn't know what to say. I mean my mother told my that she and my dad were divorced as soon as I was old enough to understand what it meant. I was eight years old then. Yes it was definitely surprised then and I was mad for a little while too, but I got over it after while. Anyways, we never talk about my dad. But poor Violet...it was different for her now.

"That's what they were arguing about," Violet continued. "My step mother and dad. She found a picture of of my dad, me, my mom, and my brother from thirteen years ago. She showed it to my dad, then she was going to come show it to me. But my dad stopped her and ripped the picture in half. My step mother was surprised and she asked him why he was so angry. He told her that I didn't know that I ever had a mother and brother and he didn't plan on letting me know. My step mom was furious when she heard this. She thought that I had the right to know that I had and still have a mom. So they were arguing about that for a while, and I guess my step mom won the fight because that's when my dad came and told me everything. It was horrible Kendall..." Violet's voice cracked.

"Violet...I'm so sorry. I can't believe he'd do that to you. That's terrible! Wow, umm is there's anything I can do..."

"Thanks Kendall. Thanks for listening. I wish you _could_ do something, but sadly there's nothing to do. All my dad told me was that I have a mother and brother and sister. He doesn't know where they live currently. He didn't even tell me their names! I calculated their ages from the information that he told me. But other than that I don't know anything about them. And the more I think about it the more I want to meet them. I wish I could find them and at least speak a word with them. I want a real mom who's there to love me in every situation. A real brother who's there to protect me from all the dangers out there. And a younger sister to talk to about girl stuff. I just want a _real_ family you know?" Violet sniffled.

"Yeah, my parents are divorced too. Except your situation is completely different than mine. My mom told me I had a dad when I was about eight. You're probably thinking why I don't remember my parents divorce too. My parents divorced when I was about four. I asked for my dad everyday. After a while of not seeing him, I became quiet. A year later, I was in a car accident. It caused me to forget some little things like who my teacher was or my address, but I still remembered all the main things that mattered in life. However, I did forget that I had a dad. When I came home from the hospital, all I remembered was that it was only me, my mom, and little sister that lived in the house. By the way, I'm not sure where I used to live before my parents divorced, but when I was younger I lived in Minnesota. Now, I live in Cali with the other guys. Anyways, I'm so so sorry. So are you still mad at your dad?"

"Oh h*ll yes! I'm not even living with him. I spend the entire day out sometimes and then I go to my best friend Hazel's house. Some days we hang out together since she's my best friend, but she's always working at the Cocoa Bean, so we can never spend too much time together. I do appreciate though that she's letting me live with her as my anger fades away," Violet responded.

"But do you dad and step mom know you're living with Hazel?" I asked.

"Yeah, they know. They called the police when I ran away but they found me within seconds since I'm always at Hazel's. They don't bother me and I don't bother them so it's all good. One of these days I'm gonna run away for good and never come back," Violet said stubbornly.

"Well I'm always here if you need someone," I smiled. The whole time Violet spoke it was as if we were in another world. I could imagine everything she was telling me. Both of us forgot we were still on the Ferris Wheel, until the man had to tell us to step out because they were closing.

"Kendall please don't tell anyone about tonight. It would mean the world to me," Violet pleaded.

"As long as you don't want me to Violet," I said. I gave her a big hug and she buried her head in my arms.

"Hey... you guys ready to go home?" Logan yawned.

"Yeah it's getting pretty late. We need some shut eye since we have early rehearsal for the show tomorrow," James said.

"Ughh. Nooo. Man I hate rehearsal. Alright then, let's head on home. I grabbed Violet's hand and we all walked to the car.

"Violet, you need a ride to Hazel's house?" I asked. I would have asked her to stay with us for the night but that would have been too awkward.

"Sure, if it's no trouble for you guys," she murmured. I glanced at her and she gave me a small but sad smile.

"Who's Hazel?" James asked.

"Violet's friend," I answered.

"Is she hot?" James asked.

"Does it matter?" I smirked.

We all laughed and continued to converse with each other. Violet was sitting next to me in the passengers seat. I grabbed her hand and whispered,

"It'll be okay Violet. Trust me." She nodded and looked out the car window. I could see her wipe away a small tear. Thankfully the guys didn't notice.

I had only known Violet for two days. This wasn't long enough to be best friends with someone, but I already knew for sure that I had a job amongst myself to complete:

I was going to help her find her real family.

**Aww, how sweet is Kendall. He barely knows this chik and he already wants to help. Man, I am so lucky to have a guy like him all to myself. (For those of you who don't know Kendall is mine and we are currently together :) Anyways, so this chapter was pretty long; I made up for the last short chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm really sorry for the late update. To make sure that you guys still love me and enjoyed this chapter, PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! Let me know what you thought about this chapter. It would seriously mean a lot to me! Well, ta taa for now! :)**

**Random Fact: I loooveee bubble gum ice cream. It's like so freakin awesome! I like strawberry too. I actually had some strawberry ice cream today on a cone from the ice cream truck. Man, that stuff is soooo good! I like a lot of flavors too such as: chocolate, vanilla, cotton candy, cheesecake, butter pecan, cookies and cream, mint chocolate chip, double fudge brownie, etc. What's your fave ice cream flavor/s? Let me know down below along with a review :)**


	4. Helping out Just A Friend

**Heyyy Guys! OHMYGOSH I can't even explain how sorry I am for not updating in a long time. I'm probably gonna lose half my lovely readers because of this; but I am extremely sorry! D: I couldn't upload during the year 'cause school kept me SUPER busy. And those of you who go to school, I hope you know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm just glad that school's over and yes I know it's summer, but I'm still kind of busy. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you lovely dahhlings. Well, I hope I am forgiven! Leave me a review saying that I'm forgiven-please? ~ENJOY!~**

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Ugh, what could that awful noise be? It was 6:00 a.m. Who could possibly be calling this early in the morning besides Gustavo or my mom? I slowly dragged myself out of my warm bed and walked over to my dressing table where my phone sat. My eyes were still half closed but I managed to open them the slightest bit to check the caller ID. **VIOLET. **Violet? Why was she calling this early in the morning? Did something happen?

"Hello? Violet?" I yawned.

"Kendall! Can you pick me up right now? Please?" a voice sobbed on the other end of line.

"Violet? Are you alright? Is everything okay?" I was now fully awake and alarmed. Was she hurt? Yeah, I barely knew this girl, but one thing I could not bare to see was my friends crying.

"I screwed up big time Kendall. Just please pick me up. I'm at the park across the street from Hazel's house. Please Kendall?" Violet sobbed.

I already had my keys in my hand and I was slipping my shoes on as she spoke. "I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't move." I quickly hung up the phone and ran downstairs. I jumped into the car they guys and I were renting for our time in New York and drove over to the park full speed. I saw a figure in an over sized black hoodie hunched over sobbing on the bench. Yupp, that's got to be Violet.

"Violet? What are you-whoa Violet, you look horrible!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. "Every girl loves hearing that," she sniffled.

"Oh-I didn't mean...well uh, your hair looks umm pretty?" I said flatly, trying to make her feel better. "So what happened?" I asked, as I sat next to her on the bench.

"Last night after you dropped me off at Hazel's house...I didn't exactly go inside. After you guys left I took Hazel's car; I have an extra pair of keys; and I drove to a bar nearby. I was having a terrible night even though I had a blast at the carnival. I decided a couple of shots wouldn't hurt but before I knew it I was drunk. I have no idea who it was, but someone thankfully drove me home. I remember giving them Hazel's address and when I got home Hazel's parents were out waiting on the porch. They looked extremely mad that first of all I had taken Hazel's car without permission and secondly that I was drunk. Her parents are very religious and totally disapprove of drinking, and when they found me drunk, they kicked me out of the house. I begged them for one last night since I had no other shelter and they gave in. But this morning all my stuff was out on the porch and they kicked me out. I no longer have a place to stay and I was hoping you could help m-me," Violet cried.

"Okay first of all, I don't approve of under age drinking either. I don't approve drinking at all! How old are you again?" I asked.

"Sixteen..." she mumbled.

I slapped my forehead. "How did you even get into the bar? Well, you know what that's not even my point. I'm disappointed in you Violet. I didn't think you were that type of a girl."

"I know. I hate myself too right now. I've never drank in my entire life before. I have no idea what tempted me last night. And it was disgusting too; I don't ever plan on doing it again," she said glumly.

"Good. And I never said I hated you, I just don't approve of your decision of coping. And don't use the word hate, it's much too strong of a word. Try 'dislike' for a change. Anyways, where was Hazel this whole time? I still haven't met her..."

"She left town yesterday. She went to go visit her cousin in Boston. She offered me to come along, but I was busy having fun with you guys," she smiled softly as she lightly punched my arm.

"Oh so she has no idea her parents kicked you out of their house. Hmm...well I'll see what I can do, but for now you're coming with me," I said tugging Violet's arm. She sighed and stood up. She mouthed the words 'Thank You' and added a small smile. It hurt me to see her so sad, but at least she wasn't one of those girls who got drunk every another night and flirted with guys just so they had a place to stay.

On the way back to the hotel, Violet and I picked up some breakfast for ourselves and the guys. She explained that she was even willing to sleep out on the streets but she was still not going back to her dad's house. I understood why after all she's been through. When we got back to the hotel, the guys were just waking up. Logan and Carlos were in my room trying to wake up James.

"Ding dong! Breakfast has arrived!" I called out in an Italian accent. James slowly sat up and Logan and Carlos ran over to me to grab a muffin.

"Hey Violet! what are you doing back here? Not that I don't want you here, well I kind of don't 'cause I'm still in my embarrassing pajamas but I still want you here because-" Carlos started.

"Carlos, just shut up," Logan said. "Mornin' Violet. Nice seeing you again."

"You too Logan. And Carlos, I'll leave if you want," Violet said.

"Nooooo! You have to stay!" Carlos shouted as he hugged Violet tightly. I had to pull Carlos off before he killed Violet.

"Hey Violet. Watsup?" James yawned. Violet opened her mouth to speak but instead I spoke up.

"You guys, this is really complicated to explain but Violet doesn't have a place to stay. To put it in simple terms, Violet and her parents-parent had a fight and well she has no place to stay. So I was wondering if it was cool with you guys if she stayed with us," I explained to the guys. Violet gasped and her jaw dropped down. She started shaking her head no but the guys responded before she could say anything.

"Yeah! It'd be awesome hanging out with you for the next couple days we stay here in New York!" James said. Psh, of course he was all awake once I mentioned Violet staying with us.

"I'm cool with it, I think of Violet as a little sister," Logan smiled.

"Sooo cooool!" Carlos exclaimed. "I've always wondered what it'd be like having a girl part of the band! Sometimes I imagine Kendall, James and Logan as girls but-"

"Carlos, just shut it. Shut it forever," Logan said. We all laughed.

"You guys can't imagine how much I appreciate this. It means the world to me that you barely even know me yet you're allowing me to stay with you. Thanks so much," Violet said. We all cheered and continued to eat our breakfast.

"Hey, Ima head for my daily walk. Need some good exercise for the show today," James said. "Catch you guys later."

"Carlos and I have to clean up our room. It's been a mess these past couple days, and unless we want to pay extra for the damage done, we better start moving," Logan said as he walked out the door. Carlos gave me a high-five and Violet a long hug.

"Man," he sighed. "You just smell so good!"

"Carlos!"' Logan shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Bye guys!" Carlos said. Then he left to go to his room next door.

"So I guess it's just you and me now," I said to Violet as I shut the door.

"Mhm," Violet replied. She kicked off her converse and laid out on my bed. "Your bed is so warm," she giggled. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind."

"Nah it's cool. So listen...I uh, I wanna help you with something." Violet raised her eyebrows, exactly the way I do, and sat up in my bed. "I want to help you find your real family."

Violet took a deep breath and pressed her lips together. She looked off into a corner of the room as she spoke. "Listen, Kendall. I know I kind of spilled everything out to you last night, but you don't have to help me find my family. That's going way beyond all the favors you can do for me. Giving me a place to stay is more than enough and well, I could never ask you for _that_ kind of help." She had a faraway hopeful look in her eyes. Her eyes sparked every time she said the word family, and you could tell she secretly wished to receive my help.

I got up from my chair and sat down next to Violet on my bed. "I'm not helping you because you're asking for it. I'm helping you because I _want_ to," I said. "And if you'll accept my help, then I'm willing to do anything it takes to help you find your mother, older brother and younger sister. They live in California right?"

"That's what my dad told me, but I doubt they live there anymore..."

"Well if we're lucky, then they still live there. And no problem, we can search the internet, go through phone books, ask relatives, and etc. Trust me, we'll find them, but you have to do me one teensy favor," I said.

"Of course! Anything! I'll never be able to make up for all the favors you're doing for me. Wait- why do I have a bad feeling that to me this won't be considered a 'teensy' favor?" Violet asked.

"Because," I breathed. "I need you to ask your dad what their full names are and anything else that can help us find them."

"What? NO! No way! I'm never speaking to him again!" Violet exclaimed. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted on the bed like a little kindergartener.

"Come on Violet. You have to talk to him eventually. And how in the world are we supposed to find your family if we don't even know their names?"

"Hmmpff," she grunted. "Good point, but still, I'll find out some other way. I'm NOT talking to him."

"Well, we have to do our best and work hard 'cause the guys and I are only staying for a couple more days. Then our tour's over and we're heading back home to Cali. And if your family still lives in Cali, then maybe I can try searching for them. But for now, we're in New York, and our only source of important information is your dad," I finished.

"Ughh, my life is a hot mess" Violet sighed as she covered her face with her hands.

"Not as hot as you," I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, I like your hoodie," I smirked.

"Thanks..." she laughed. Then she hid her face in her hands again.

I sighed. What was it going to take to make this girl happy? I scooted my body over next to hers and kissed her cheek.

She immediately shot her head up and gave me a look. "Kendall! You can't kiss me like that! Not when I'm all sad like this!" she exclaimed.

"So you're saying I can't kiss you when you're sad?" I asked.

"Nope, you're forgetting we're _just friends," _she laughed.

I kissed her cheek again.

"Kendall!"

"What? You said I'm not allowed to kiss you when you're sad. And if my calculations are correct, you are not sad right now, but rather in a half furious and half happy state."

She laughed. "You sound like Logan right now, but sadly you _are _correct. Hmmpf, I hate-I dislike you Kendall Knight," she smiled.

"I dislike you too Violet," I laughed as I ruffled her hair and walked away.

**Soo what did you guys think? Yes? No? Good? Bad? Well lemme apologize again for the late update. BTW, just to prove how sorry I am, it's 2:50 a.m. right now. Yupp, I stayed up this late just to write this chapter for you lovely dahhlings. So to show that you have forgiven me, leave a review down below and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Peace Out and enjoy life 24/seven! :)**

**Random Fact: I'm going ice skating this Wednesday and I'm soooo excited! Except for the fact that I CANNOT ice skate at all and I fall on my butt every 2-3 mins, I LOVE it! This is my second time ever goin ice skating. I remember my first time when I tried to skate and I fell hard on my poor butt. This 5 year old girl came rushing towards me and offered to help me up. I kindly said no thank you and miracaly got up myself. Psh, how embarrassing was that?! Here I am being a 14 year old and a 5 year old is wayyy more pro! Oh well, leave me one of your most embarrassing moments in a review down below. Hope to hear from you all soon! ;) **


	5. Girl You're Just Amazing

**Yo wassup my homiee dahhlings? LOL that was an unusual greeting...anyways here's the new chapter. I don't have much to say but...Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: Sighhh :( I do NOT own Big Time Rush *sniffle sniffle**

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

"Kendall, where's the whip cream?" Violet asked. She was rummaging through our fridge getting herself and me some ice cream.

"Uh, check the lower left of the fridge!" I called out to her. I was lying in my bed texting my mom about our flight departure and arrival.

"Found it! Hey how do you work this thing? It won't squirt out onto my ice cream," Violet pouted.

"Come over here, I'll help you," I said as I sat up on my bed. I took the can, shook it, and it squirted out just perfectly. Then, just to have a little fun, I squirted some at Violet. I was aiming for her face, but unfortunately it landed all over the top of her strapless sky blue dress.

"Of course. You always aim for messing up _the dress_," Violet sighed. "Oh well, this dress was only seventy dollars. I can get a new one any time soon." Man _only seventy dollars?! _She must be rich or something. Then, casually, she picked up the can, shook it, and squirted a whole bunch on my nose. "There, _now_ we're even," she smiled.

"Hardy har har," I joked sarcastically. Instead of taking a napkin which I was too lazy to get, I grabbed the end of Violet's silky dress and wiped my nose. She gasped and before she could say anything I jumped outta my bed and made a run for it.

"You suck Kendall Knight!" Violet shouted. I laughed down the hallway of the hotel as she grabbed a towel to clean dress.

I walked into Logan and Carlos's room next door. They were fighting over a corndog.

"Come on Logan, you know I love corndogs!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah but you had one last night! And this is the last one so don't you think _I_ should eat it?" Logan asked.

"You guys! Shut up and help me with a situation and I'll get both of you corndogs!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Kendall, when did you get here?" Logan asked.

"Just right now but that's not my point. Listen, I need your help. This is a super long story but Violet has family that lives somewhere over in California. I need your help finding them, so do you think we can find some information online?" I asked.

"Yeah definitely. Do you know her relatives' names?" Logan asked.

"Uh, no. I know, pretty dumb of me to look up someone online whose name I don't even know but I'm sure Violet can help us. So you guys in?"

"When are we getting our corndogs?" Carlos asked.

"As soon as we get some research done," I smiled. We all walked back into my hotel room next door. Strange...Violet was no where to be seen...

"BOO!" Violet shouted as she jumped out of no where and onto my back. I screamed being the sissy I am and ran around my hotel room. Logan and Carlos stared at us like we were strangers. "Haha Kendall, you're such a little princess. You get scared sooooo easily!"

"Oh shut up Violet!" I smirked. "Look who's talking; the girl gets a stain on her dress and she screams as if the world's coming to an end." Violet stuck her tongue out at me and climbed off my back. Except that didn't work out too well and she ended up falling on top of me. She was laying on top of my chest, her hair covering her face. I removed a couple strands and tucked them behind her ear. I stared into her hazel green eyes that were very similar to mine except a thousand times more beautiful. She stared back at me with excitement and laughter in her eyes, and something else...was it desire?

"Ahem, are you two going to help us or what?" Logan fake coughed. Violet and I immediately got up and brushed off our clothes. You could see that Violet was blushing the slightest bit and I just pretended to play it off cool. I walked over to the computer and Violet just sat on my bed.

"Violet, you coming?" I asked. She was now lying on my bed and she looked a little pale.

"Umm, I'm not feeling too well. I'm sorry can I rest for a little bit? I didn't get much sleep last night..."

"Oh yeah sure. Wait I have two quick questions, what's your dad's last name and your mom's first name?" I asked.

"My last name is Knight and I don't know my mom's name. I think it started with a 'J' like Jenny or Janelle. Sorry..."

Knight? Violet didn't tell me we had the same last name! Funny how my mom's name also started with the letter J. Logan quickly started typing on my laptop and found a whole page of names with the last name Knight. Even if we were in New York it wasn't too hard looking up people in California with the amazing technology we had these days. It was almost as if we were stalking someone...creepy...people could actually do that too these days with technology.

"Whoa! Kendall there's like one-thousand people with the last name Knight just in California!" Carlos exclaimed. I sighed and slapped my forehead. This would take us forever! And it would make it a million times more difficult if Violet's mother changed her last name due to the divorce or if she now lived in another state. And Violet didn't know any of this information so we didn't really have much of a good information source.

"Logan, can you narrow down all the 'Knights' to just the females who have that last name?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Umm, let's see..yeah actually I can. Now there's three-hundred people with the last name Knight. Adeline Knight, Alison Knight, Bella Knight, Britney Knight,..."

"Okay this is going to take forever. And I'm getting hungry, can we have those corndogs now Kendall?" Carlos asked.

I ignored him and moved closer to the laptop screen. "Can we narrow it down to the females whose first name start with J?"

"Yeah, but there's still one-hundred people. Jasmine Knight, Janice Knight, Jaelianna Knight, Jennifer Knight, hey that's Mama Knight right?!" Logan exclaimed.

"Yupp, that's her picture. And we get to see her tomorrow since today's our last day in New York," I sighed. Okay we were making a little progress but we were still far away from finding Violet's mom.

"Hey who are we looking for anyway? Violet's aunt?" Carlos asked.

"No...actually... uhh, it's complicated but we're looking for her mom. Her parents are divorced and well...it's complicated," I said. Both Carlos and Logan had confused looks on their faces but they shrugged their shoulders and gave in.

"Hey man, I need a break. Can we continue this later?" Logan asked.

"And I'm getting hungry," Carlos pouted.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys later. Be back in time for rehearsal," I said as they both left. I walked back to my bed where I found Violet sleeping. She looked so serene with one hand grasping my pillow and the other under her cheek. The more I thought about her the more I seemed to have feelings for her. She seemed like such a great and sweet person at heart. And she had this amazing smile that covered up all the roughness she's been through. All around the world I've never seen a girl who makes me this crazy and who was just this amazing. And every time I thought about how this was our last day in New York it just made me more depressed. I couldn't just leave her hopeless like this! What was I supposed to do?

_Ring Ring Ring!_ That wasn't my phone. I looked beside Violet and saw a sparkly purple phone ringing. Should I pick it up? I read the caller ID which read 'Daddy.' Oh great, I don't think that Violet wanted to talk to her dad. Then again, I didn't want to either. As I picked up her phone, Violet started moving in my bed.

"Mm, who's calling?" she asked sleepily.

"Your dad..."

"Ugh, forget it. Put my phone on mute."

"What if he has something important to say?"

"I said _forget it_ Kendall."

I ignored her and answered the phone anyways. "Hello?"

_"Hello? Violet? Baby girl are you alright?"_

"Uh, this isn't Violet. I'm her-"

_"Her new boyfriend? How many times do I have to tell her that she's not allowed to date til she's eighteen?!"_

"Um, no sir. Actually this is her friend Kendall. Violet is unavailable at the moment; do you have something to say to her?"

_"Yes, please tell her that I need to talk to her about something very important. And if she still isn't willing to talk to me, I'll call you back and you can pass on the message."_

"One moment sir," I said to Violet's dad over the phone. "Violet! Your dad has something important to say to you!" I whispered. Violet groaned as she pushed her hair away from her face.

"Psh, whatever he's probably just going to apologize. Like I care," she huffed.

"Hello? Daddy?"

_"Violet, darling, how are you?"_

"Forget it dad. What do you need to say? Make it quick."

_"Fine. It's good to hear you're doing well and you're still the same stubborn baby girl you used to be. Anyways, I just wanted to say that Ella and I are leaving New York. We have some very important business to take care of and we'll be gone for a little more than two weeks. So I need you to come home now and pack your stuff because we're leaving tomorrow."_

"WHAT? NO! NEVER! I AM DEFINITELY NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU AND ELLA! YOU CAN'T MAKE COME HOME. TRY FINDING ME, YOU NEVER WILL! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Violet screamed over the phone. Then she hung up and slammed her phone onto the small bedside lamp table.

"Whoa, Violet! Calm down! What happened?" I asked her.

"H-he wants me to leave New York a-and go s-somewhere w-with him and E-Ella!" Violet cried.

"Who's Ella?"

"My stepmom!"

"Oh...where are they going and why do you have to go?"

"I don't even freakin know!" she cried even harder. "My life is so freaking complicated!"

"It'll be alright Violet," I reassured her. I put my arm around her shoulder and wiped away her tears. "Why don't you call him back and see where he wants you to go with him?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO HIM!" Violet screamed. "C-can you d-do i-it?" she sniffled.

"Sure, anything for you," I said. I dialed Violet's dad again and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello? Violet?"_

"Uh, no sir this is Kendall again."

_"Oh Kendall! Good to hear from you! Listen, can you please tell Violet since I assume she doesn't want to talk to me, that we're going to another state for some important business? And I would leave her here with Hazel but her parents called me this morning telling me they kicked her out since she got drunk last night, which by the way tell her she's grounded for."_

I rethought about what he just said. That he _would_ leave Violet but he can't since she pretty much has no where else to stay. And that's when it hit me; she could come to California with us! I mean I could probably convince him to allow Violet to stay with us but since we were leaving New York tomorrow that wasn't possible. So maybe if I convinced her dad to permit Violet to come with us to California, she wouldn't have to go with him on his business trip. Violet could use a good break anyway, away from all this drama. And school wouldn't be a problem since it was summer time. Well, it was worth a try right?

"Sir, I have a question. What if I told you that Violet really needs a small getaway. Like a vacation away from all this trouble? And that my friends and I are willing to give her this vacation by taking her to California with us tomorrow? We're really good friends with her and I promise you I will protect her and watch over her." I crossed my fingers and silently waited for his response. In the meantime, I could see Violet freaking out. Her jaw was dropped down and her eyes were huge.

"_...Well, it depends. I've never met you before and there is no time for me to meet you any time soon. I'm not sure if I can trust you Kendall. I might have to talk to Violet about that. And my wife and I need to agree on it together. So why don't you talk to Violet about it. I agree that she needs to get away from New York for a while. Holds too many painful memories for her. I'll give you another call later tonight young man. Expect my call."_

The call ended as I gave back Violet her phone.

"Kendall?! Are you crazy? You can't take me to California with you!" Violet exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked simply.

"Umm, maybe because you're popstar Kendall Knight and I'm just plain ordinary Violet! And there's a bunch of other reasons too! You've done me like a thousand favors ever since we met and I can never make them up to you. Taking me to California with you would be beyond crazy. I'd have to work the rest of my life to make it up to you!"

"Well, what if I said that I want you to come with me? Not because I feel sorry for you that you have no other place to stay but because I'll miss you lots when I leave New York tomorrow. And this is a great opportunity to find you family when we go to California. Just think about it, your dad will never know and there's a chance that you can be reunited with your real mom, brother, and sister again!"

"I don't know Kendall...I mean as much as I want to I just can't. It'd be asking too much and-"

I didn't let her finish. I kissed her lips quickly then pulled away at gave her a smile. She was left in shock once again.

"I know you liked what just happened," I smirked as she blushed. "So you in?"

Violet pressed her lips then gave out a happy sigh. "I'm in," she smiled. "But I still have another question."

"Yeah?"

She kissed me back then pulled away. "Did you like what just happened?" she smirked.

"Hmm, for a New York girl, I think that was pretty amazing," I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and leaned her body beside mine.

I sat there peacefully with my eyes closed.

Did I seriously just ask Violet to come with us?!

**Wassup guys? Did you enjoy that? So what do you guys think is going to happen? Do you think Violet's dad will give in? Did Kendall make the right decision asking Violet to come along with him and the rest of BTR to Cali? Well, leave me a review down below with your opinions and what you think is going to happen next. Keep the lookout for the next chapter! Peace Out Yo!**

**~**Keep Calm and Live it Big Time 24/seven**~ **

**Random Fact: So tomorrow is my baby sister's birthday! She's turning 4 and she is like soo excited about it! Hahaa as annoying and bratty as she is, I still love that little girl. We're actually 10 and 1/2 years apart! (lol you guys can calculate my age now) She wants to go to Chuck-E-Cheese (for those of you who don't know it's s place with all these games and other fun stuff for lil kids) but I do NOT want to go cuz that big mouse there creeps me out. So yeah I wonder what we're going to end up doing tomorrow :)**

***ps- IF YOU GUYS HAVE NOT CHECKED OUT BIG TIME RUSH'S AWESOME POSSUM BLOSSOM NEW ALBUM 24/SEVEN YET, CHECK IT OUT NOW! I LISTEN TO IT ALL THE TIME AND YOU CAN FIND ALL THE SONGS ON YOUTUBE IF YOU DONT WANT TO BUY THE ALBUM (ALTHOUGH YOU SHOULD CUZ IT'S SOOOO AMAZING!) I will like srsly hunt you guys down if you don't listen to it :p AND OMG I LOVE IT SOOO MUCH AND I'M SOOO PROUD OF THE GUYS CUZ THEY WROTE LIKE 98% OF THE SONGS THEMSELVES. AWWW MY BABIES R GROWING UP :'D**


End file.
